A Kiss When You Need It
by xxperfectxdrugxx
Summary: Seifer's distressed about a recent breakup.... and a kiss is just what may be needed... slight yaoi... Seifer x Squall...r/r...thx.


Disclaimer: Me no own  
  
Warnings: Seifer kissing Squall ^^... a little...kinda...uhh...hardly angsty....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The phone rang, sending a piercing shrill irritation through the night air. A rumpled mop of auburn locks poked out from underneath the sheets followed by harsh and sleepy slate gray eyes. The brunette turned over to look to the bright red glowing digits of his alarm clock. They practically screamed 10:21. He drowsily reached over to retrieve the phone off its cradle, almost knocking over the lamp that sat there.  
  
"Hello....?" he answered drolly, looking around his dark apartment.  
  
"Hey...uh, are you sleeping?" the deeper voice of his best friend asked.  
  
"Seifer?" he mumbled, his voice hoarse and thick. Sighing softly, he sat up fully, the silken sheets sliding down to his bare waist.  
  
"Yeah, Squall, umm... were you sleeping?"  
  
"I was... sort of..." Squall swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his head in his hands, hardly fighting the urge to yawn loudly. "What is it, Seifer?"  
  
"I...ummm... need to talk to you... in person..." he spoke in a hurried voice.  
  
"Can't it wait till morning," he said, inadvertently letting a stern yawn escape his slightly parted lips.  
  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry Squall, but I have no one else to talk to... please...." he trailed off.  
  
"You wanna come up to my room and have coffee...or tea or something?"  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind too much." He sounded unsure and his voice was hoarse as if he'd been crying.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"All right. I'll be up in a second," came the straining cheerful reply.  
  
"I'll be sure to leave the door unlocked."  
  
" 'Kay... Oh, and Squall?"  
  
"Yes?" he said quietly, scanning the room for a T-shirt. He'd already managed to get on an anonymous pair of black jeans.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Squall soothed, gently hanging the phone up. He stood lazily and walked over to the closet and pulled out a red shirt. Moving over to the bathroom, he pulled on the clothing and stood in front of the full length mirror, silently collecting himself. "A true gay man's apparel, huh..." he laughed softly, running a hand through his tousled hair. He coughed irritably when a piece fell back into its original messy place when he attempted to tame that horrible mane of brown locks.  
  
Sighing heavily, he literally snatched a brush from the counter and began pulling at his hair. After about only three minutes into that, the doorbell rang. "Shit," he whispered, randomly letting the brush slip between his fingers, only to have it harshly land on his delicate toes. "Ow ow owowow.....The door's unlocked, Seifer!" he yelled at the door. Hearing the door close and lock, Squall quickly seized a bottle of moose from the cabinet and poured large amount over his head, smoothing it out at the ends.  
  
"Squall?" Seifer called from the living room.  
  
"Umm, I'll be out in a minute," he rushed, clumsily stuffing everything back into the cabinet. Regaining his composure, Squall walked out to see Seifer leaned over, rummaging through his books. Without asking, Squall was able to tell that he had been crying, for the light pallid white v-neck sweater he wore was visibly damp around the shoulders. The heavy beige boots were hardly distinguishable from the corresponding big baggy jeans he wore around them.  
  
" 'Duel of Passion'?" he chuckled without turning, holding the book up over his shoulder for the brunette to see.  
  
"What? Is it a crime to favor romances?" Squall countered, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Nah... I guess not." He turned to meet Squall's ashen eyes with his own. "How are you. I haven't seen you in three weeks," he breathed, wrapping his arms tight around the smaller man's waist, hugging him. He buried his head in the forest of auburn rays. "Any new lovers?"  
  
"None since Joey," he sighed speaking of his past abusive boyfriend, a little more than half a year ago. "Why do you ask?" He leaned his head back to see Seifer's face.  
  
"Because I wasn't here to look out for you, babe," Seifer smirked, kissing his forehead.  
  
"I'm okay," he smiled only to frown again. "What about you Seifer. You look like shit." His frown deepened when Seifer looked away sadly. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"No. It's okay. I mean, I feel like shit," he sighed, breaking away from Squall, slumping down onto the couch.  
  
"Well, what's up?" Squall demanded, taking a seat next to the blonde.  
  
"Oh, you know that girl I've been dating for about a year?" Seifer lamented, smoothing his hair back.  
  
"Alexia?"  
  
"Yeah, well she dumped me."  
  
"Why?" Squall wondered, latching onto Seifer's thick arm.  
  
"I don't know..." Seifer muttered, grabbing Squall's hand. "She said something about me 'not being a man'." he said after a while. "You're gay, Squall. Do you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"I think so.." Squall trailed off, his mind settling on one particular whiny bastard he dated in the past.  
  
"She went off with some macho jerk she called Jean," Seifer said, flourishing and stretching the French accent.  
  
"Sounds like a jerk," Squall whispered to himself, settling on Seifer's hard chest.  
  
"I really don't know what the hell I'm gonna do." He heard Seifer sniff.  
  
"But," Squall strained, picking his head off of Seifer. "I thought you guys were in love."  
  
"Apparently she wasn't." he cried, pulling Squall up into his lap. He gasped when he felt Seifer hug him tightly, half cutting off his air supply. "God, Squall. You're all I have now. Without you I'm fuckin' nothing...."  
  
"It's okay, Seifer," he soothed as well as he could. He sighed silently as he felt Seifer's tears flooding his shirt. He rested his chin on Seifer's broad shoulder, his arms wrapped around his back. "Please don't cry, Seifer," Squall said, stroking his thick blonde locks. They sat like that for ten minutes until Seifer finally stopped sobbing. Squall leaned back to grab a few Kleenexes from the coffee table. "You all right?" he asked softly, dabbing Seifer's red puffy eyes with the tissue.  
  
"Yeah," Seifer mumbled, moving Squall's thighs so that one leg was on either side of him.  
  
"Umm... Do you... need anything?"  
  
"Nah," Seifer whispered without blinking.  
  
"Okay." He leaned down and kissed Seifer's slightly reddened lips gently. He sought to climb off of his lap, but he gripped him tighter around the waist. "What is it?" Squall inquired looking Seifer in the eye. He didn't miss it when Seifer's gaze flickered to his lips then back up again. Without speaking, Seifer put both hands on either side of Squall's face, leaning into his pink lips. Squall's eyes closed when Seifer's lips touched his own in a small, chaste kiss. When Seifer ran his tongue across the seam of his closed lips, Squall jerked his head back and stared at the man in front of him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I was kissing you, but you moved," Seifer replied coolly, his hands resting on Squall's back.  
  
"Seifer, you're not gay," Squall sighed, his breathing slowing slightly.  
  
"Squall, I never had to be gay to kiss you. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess," he said, relaxing on Seifer's lap.  
  
"I-- I was just hoping that you would...well... comfort me," Seifer said with a secretive smile. Squall blushed furiously and lowered his head. "I didn't mean that, ya freak," Seifer laughed.  
  
"Oh...." Squall said quietly, still unable to meet his eyes. He lifted his gaze again, letting it lock with Seifer's as his lips were captured once more. His eyes slid closed in pure bliss when Seifer pried his mouth open with his tongue. Allowing the entrance, Squall rubbed Seifer's cheeks with his palms, drowning deeper into the kiss. He moaned quietly when he felt Seifer's tongue touch his own, killing away any innocence that lay there. Squall moved his legs to caress Seifer's sides, their lips still passionately sliding against one another's. Squall opened his eyes a little to see Seifer staring wide eyed back at him. The larger man broke away slightly, their tongues still touching between their mouths, their eyes still locked. Breaking away fully, Seifer blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"I was, uhhh... wondering if I could stay the night here..... If you're all right with that..."  
  
"I would love it if you stayed," Squall said with a small smile.  
  
"I'm sure you would," he said, standing, motioning for Squall to wrap his legs around his waist. Migrating to the bedroom, he dumped Squall's lithe body in the middle of the bed then proceeded to remove his own clothing. "I'm gonna warn you now that I only sleep one way: naked."  
  
"That's okay. I trust you," Squall whispered shyly, climbing under the covers, only his bare chest revealed. When Seifer climbed in, he moved over to the far side of the bed.  
  
"I'm not gonna bite you, Squall," he joked, holding his arms out to the smaller man. Squall relaxed with his head resting on the blonde's chest. "You know," Seifer began, tracing circles along Squall's back. "I think I like kissing you." He smiled when Squall looked up, confused. "Wanna do it again?"  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I did it all in one day! Yay... um there's nothing much to say about this once 'cept that it was fun.... but there's always lots more room for your opinion! ......thx.  
  
1/20/03  
  
~Mai~ 


End file.
